Der wahre Krieg
by Wild Terminator
Summary: ONESHOT Schnürt euch am Stuhl fest um nicht runterzufallen und lest. Und BITTE nicht ernst nehmen...Rating für Sprache und einige GewaltSzenen.


_Ok gleich mal zu Anfang muss ich euch mit einigen Dingen nerven was meine andere Story Phönixkrieger angeht._

_Ich werde sie **Weiterschreiben**, da ich aber zur Zeit Führerschein Klasse A UND B mache hab ich nicht sehr viel Zeit und es könnte noch ein wenig zum nächsten chap dauern._

_Der Oneshot hier ist vor allem als kleine Entschädigung gedacht. Die allgemeine Idee (Voldys Problem, ich will mal nicht zu viel verraten), kommt von meinem Beta, die Story drumherum kommt von mir und ist eher eine Spontanhandlung die ich mir ausgedacht habe._

_Zu guter Letzt noch eine wichtige Notiz: **Bitte NICHT ernst nehmen.**_

_Kommis sind wie immer erwünscht und auch über Flames würd ich mich freuen, seid nicht zu hart mit mir :D_

_Ach ja noch was: Ich gebe eine **Garantie **darauf, dass ihr irgendwann auf dem Boden liegt(es sei denn ihr heißt Percy), wenn dem nicht so ist, dürft ihr die Rechtschreibfehler behalten und bei Ebay verkaufen._

**Der Wahre Krieg**

Es war heiß in dem kleinen Raum. Und dunkel. Man konnte absolut nichts sehen außer einem schwachen rötlichem Glimmen, dass von Zeit zu Zeit kurz heller wurde, begleitet von einem gurgeln, als ob Wasser in einem Ausguss verschwinden würde.

Tom Riddle saß wieder einmal zusammen mit seinen treuen Dienern Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy in der „Folter-Kammer" wie er es nannte und zog sich mit seinen Untergebenen einen durch.

Warum Folter-Kammer? Ganz einfach. Mit dem selbst ernannten „Lord" einen Bong zu rauchen, der bis zum Rand mit dem stärksten Mörder-Hanf gefüllt war den man in einem Umkreis von etwa zweitausend Kilometern finden konnte, war die reinste Folter.

Jedesmal schaffte er es seine Opfer unter den Tisch zu kiffen und während die Anderen schon längst mega dicht waren hatte die Wirkung des Gras´ bei dem Herrn der Kiffer gerade erst eingesetzt.

Früher war das anders. Damals. Als Tom Riddle noch ein junger Mann gewesen war reiste er durch die ganze Welt. Immer auf der suche nach dem ultimativen Flash und dabei war es vollkommen egal was für Stoff er verwendete. Koks, Heroin, LSD, Speed, Crack, Hasch, Ectasy. Ihm war alles recht gewesen.

Bis zu JENER Nacht.

Beziehungsweise schon vorher. Das verunstaltete Gesicht war Folge der vielen Drogenexzesse denen Riddle beigewohnt hatte und er suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg von den harten Drogen runterzukommen um wenigstens den Rest seines guten Aussehens retten zu können. Welches gute Aussehen eigentlich noch mal?

Bis eben zu JENER Nacht.

Es war in Jamaica, in einem dieser heißen Sommer, wo einem das Wasser im Glas anfängt zu kochen und die Eiswürfel zischen wenn sie in das Getränk gekippt werden und sich binnen Sekunden mit dem viel zu warmen Gesöff vermischen und viel zu wenig ihrer wohltuenden Kälte abgeben.

Solch ein Tag war das und die Nacht war auch nicht besser, als plötzlich ein Feuer im Wald ausbrach, in dem Tom Riddle kampierte.

Mit einem mal stand der halbe Wald in Flammen und mit ihm die gut versteckten Hanf-Plantagen, mit denen sich einige Einwohner über die Runden halfen (und auch gerne mal selbst konsumierten).

Nach kürzester Zeit war Riddle in einen dichten Nebel aus verbranntem Gras gehüllt und schon nach den ersten paar Atemzügen, die er auf das Minimum versuchte zu beschränken um keine Rauchvergiftung zu bekommen war er total ZU.

So breit, dass sich sein Gehirn anfühlte wie Kartoffelbrei, den man mit einem Baseballschläger durchgeknetet hatte. Das Gefühl war das absolut geilste was ihm auf all seinen Reisen je passiert war.

Von dem Flash zugedröhnt schlief er ein und wachte erst spät am nächsten Tag auf und er wusste: Er brauchte MEHR. VIEL MEHR.

Die nächsten Monate waren wirklich Geschäftlich. Er kaufte viel Gras von den großen Drogenbaronen der weltlichen wie auch östlichen Hemisphere auf . Leisten konnte er es sich ja.

Die Geschäfte und Geschäftanteile der Familie Slytherin, die bis zur Geburt eines würdigen Erben größtenteils gesperrt waren, waren ihm wieder zugänglich und Zinsen für 1000 Jahre in einem reichen Verlies wie der Familie Slytherin sollte man besser nicht unterschätzen.

Aber auch dieses Leben war nicht von langer Dauer.

Denn als das Weed eines Tages knapp wurde sagte der oberste Drogenbaron (man kannte in zumeist unter dem Namen „Sauron", warum auch immer) zu Tom Riddle: „Aufs Maul?"

Woraufhin Tom Riddle ihm den Krieg erklärte.

Sauron beherrschte damals den gesamten Weed Handel der westlichen Welt und im Osten gab es nur noch minderwertiges Zeug, in noch dazu reichlich dürftigen Mengen.

Tom Riddle war außer sich vor Zorn. Sah dieser Mensch denn nicht ein, dass er den Stoff brauchte?

Damals. In JENER Nacht, als Tom seine blauen Augen gegen dieses tiefe Blutrot getauscht hatte war ihm eines klar geworden. Es gibt kein gut und böse, hell oder dunkel. Es gibt nur Glück und jene die zu schwach sind danach zu streben. Und ER kannte die Formel zum Glück.

2Gramm reines Marihuana vermischt mit einem geringen Anteil an Tabak mit dünnem, chlorfrei gebleichtem Papier umwickelt und gut angeheizt.

Es war jedesmal ein Traum, die Farben, das Gefühl. Man fühlte sich wie im Himmel.

Doch dann kam dieser, dieser... SAURON und versaute ihm alles. Immer wieder tauchte die eine Frage in seinem Schädel auf. Warum auch das Gras? Warum ist das Gras weg? Es war schon immer schrecklich auf dieser Welt zu leben, bereits im Waisenhaus war es die Hölle. Es ist bestimmt schrecklich in dieser Welt zu leben, Tom. Ja und jetzt erst recht!

Nachdem Tom Riddle ganze 17 Stunden auf dem trockenen saß schwor er sich sein Leben zu ändern. Den kleinen Jungen mit dem viel zu normalen Namen „Tom" gab es nicht mehr.

Nein ab jetzt hieß er LORD VOLDEMORT, ein Synonym das er seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr benutzt hatte.

Es wurde Zeit es wieder hervor zu kramen seine alten Freunde um sich zu scharen und dieser verdammten Muggelbande in den Arsch zu treten.

Sein Name sollte die Welt erzittern lassen und der Krieg sollte selbst die größten der großen Drogenbarone unterwerfen und wenn man im Krieg überleben wollte, dann musste man selbst zum Krieg werden. Und was weder Dumby dem Dumm-Dödel, noch dem Ministerium klar war, war dass Voldemort von Tag zu Tag stärker wurde und es sollte nicht mehr lange dauern bis das Imperium zurückschlagen würde..

Aber zuerst brauchte er einen sicheren Stand. Hier. In England. Erst wenn er hier einen sicheren Stand hatte konnte er seinen Eroberungsfeldzug über die Erde starten und ein Land nach dem anderen in riesige Hanfplantagen verwandeln.

Wer brauchte schon Autofabriken? Oder Kornfelder? (Ein Bett im Kornfeld. Pah! Von wegen. Er hatte eine Ewigkeit gesucht, aber nicht ein einziges Korn in seinem Feldbett finden können).

Es wurde Zeit diese Welt zu revolutionieren.

Verdammt wenn es sein müsste würde er sogar den MOND besiedeln und in vielen kleinen Gewächshäusern (natürlich luftdicht abgeschlossen) seinen Stoff anbauen.

Diese Welt würde das reinste Paradies werden. Und er, Tom Vorlost Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort wäre Gott in diesem Paradies. Der absolute Herrscher. Der King. Erst wenn er das Geschafft hatte konnte es Frieden geben...Und Stoff für alle.

Aber noch war es nicht so weit. Es gab da einige Personen denen gefiel die Sache ganz und gar nicht.

Dumbledore und seine Männer. Ebenso wie das Zaubereiministerium. Die mochten ihn nämlich nicht. Von wegen tötet alle Muggel. Das hatte er nie gesagt. Wer sollte sich denn auch um die Plantagen kümmern? Nein, man DURFTE die Muggel gar nicht töten. Zumindest nicht alle.

Dumbledore war ja schon immer gegen ihn gewesen, spätestens aber seit er seinen Basilisken auf all die Schüler losgelassen hatte, die ihm immer seine Drogen geklaut hatten. Damals während seiner Schulzeit.

Sein erster Versuch die Welt zu ändern war damals an Harry Potter gescheitert.

Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass der kleine Bastard seinen mächtigen Kanabana Marihuana (AN: Ich hoffe ich darf mir den Fluch jetzt einfach mal ausleihen, ka wo ich den noch mal gelesen hab.THX an die dies betrifft) überleben würde.

Der Kanabana Marihuana wirkte wie ein „Überflash" der einen so zudröhnt, dass man dabei (mit einem reichlich dümmlichen Grinsen auf der Fresse) draufging.

Aber scheinbar hielt der kleine Harry sogar das aus und der folgende KM war dummerweise auf ihn zurück geprallt.

Könnt ihr euch vorstellen wie es ist 14 Jahre lang nicht kiffen zu können, weil man keinen Körper hat?

Beschissen. Aber er hatte durchgehalten und selbst ob der vielen Rückschläge durch diesen verlausten Drecksbengel würde er es diesmal schaffen. Diesmal würde er die ganze Welt übernehmen und keiner konnte ihn daran hindern.

MUAHAHAHAHA.

Während Voldemort sich diesen mehr oder weniger glücklichen Momenten hingab (mehr wegen den Träumereien, weniger wegen den Erinnerungen an die Rückschläge) waren Bella und Lucius inzwischen so zu, dass sie bereits anfingen Zeichentrickfilme auf der komplett dunklen und verrauchten Raufasertapete zu gucken.

Wozu die Phantasie doch alles in der Lage war.

Plötzlich krachte die Tür auf und ein vollkommen aus der Atmung gekommener Todesser stand im jetzt belichteten Raum.

„Sssssht." kam es von einer empörten Bella. „Donald Duck schlägt gerade Micky Maus im Boxring zusammen."

Von dem letzten Teil bekam der Todesser allerdings nichts mehr mit als er, immer noch außer Puste, den Grasqualm einatmete und zugeflasht zu Boden ging.

Scheiß Todesser. Da will man die Welt übernehmen um Hanf anzubauen und die halten nicht mal einen einzigen Atemzug von dem geilen Zeug aus.

Den Brief den er in der Hand hielt rief Voldemort mit einem einfachen „Accio" auf und schloss mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabs schnell die Tür um nicht noch mehr des teuren Nebels zu verlieren als ohne hin schon durch die Störung dem Raum entweichen konnte.

Einen Lumos später war der große Meister des kiffens sogar in der Lage den Brief zu lesen und überflog ihn hastig.

_Green Plant an High Noon_

_Große Ladung in Amsterdam an Land gezogen._

_Transfer beginnt in_

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Transfer abgeschlossen in_

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

RUMMS Mit einem Zittern in den Wänden landete ein großer Kasten in der Mitte des Raums.

Amsterdammer Gras. Jyppy Jai Jei. Der beste Stoff auf der ganzen Welt. Klar die bauen ihren Stoff auch nicht im Trockendock an, aber immerhin gibt's da in den gehobenen Kreisen noch so etwas wie einen „Ehrenkodex der Drogendealer", die es verbietet minderwertigen Stoff zu verkaufen. Also geht auch nur das beste Gras über die Theke.

Mit einem Satz war Voldy bei der Kiste und öffnete sie. Jetzt noch schnell eine Qualitätsprobe und ab ins Lager damit.

Geruchsprobe, einmal tief schniefen... Kuba, nein, halt, zu lasch für Kuba... etwas weiter westlich... Miami? Wahrscheinlich. OK.

Und jetzt... DER FEUER TEST...

Das war immer das geilste beim testen. Als ob man eine Schachtel Pralinen öffnet, man weiß nie was man kriegt.

Zur selben Zeit fand im Raum der Wünsche in Hogwarts ein Treffen der „Special Forces" statt.

Harrys neu aufgebautes Sondereinsatz-Kommando, bestand nur aus Spezialisten.

Captain Harry Potter: Anführer des „Dark Star"-Kommandos, Nundu-Animagus, Spezialist für Explosivstoffe.

Hermine Granger: Second-in-Command, Katzen-Animagus, Spezialistin für Waffen und Psychologische Kriegsführung.

Ronald Wealsey: Spezialist für Nahrungsvernichtung und Kampfgas-Herstellung, Strategie-Experte.

Ginny Weasley: Nahkampf, Aufklärung, Falken-Animagus.

Neville Longbottom: Aufklärungs-Auswertung, Nachschub von Exlosivstoffen (größtenteils in Snapes Unterricht hergestellt und getestet), Scharfschütze

Operator Luna Lovegood: Elektronik-Spezialistin, Hacking, Missionsüberwachung, Spionage.

In den letzten Monaten hatte das Dark Star Kommando Operationen in ganz Großbritannien BLU-43/B durchgeführt und Todesser ausgeschaltet oder überwältigt. Doch trotz der Berühmtheit die das Team erlangt hatte, war es weder dem Orden des Phönix, noch dem Ministerium, noch der Dunklen Seite der Macht gelungen die Mitglieder zu identifizieren.

Zusätzlich zu dem eigentlichen Einsatzkommando und dem Operator (Luna) gibt es noch das Q&Q-Entwicklungszentrum, dass das Team mit der nötigen Ausrüstung ausstattet. Dabei hatten Fred und George größtenteils bereits existierende Muggel-Militär-Technologie kopiert oder verbessert und Harrys Gruppe mit einigen recht nützlichen Produkten ausgestattet.

Vor einigen Tagen bekam Luna dann Informationen über ein mögliches Hauptquartier von Voldemort und Ginny wurde in ihrer Animagus-Form zur Aufklärung losgeschickt.

Bei dem Gebäude handelte es sich um ein beinahe Schloss großes Manor in der Pampa von Wales und wie es schien war die Info die Luna erhalten hatte authentisch.

Problem Nummer 1 war, dass man Dumbledore nicht trauen konnte und somit auch nicht dem Orden.

Dumbledore wollte ja nur selbst die Nummer 1 sein und, dass Voldemort sich nicht nur noch in der Zaubererwelt rumtrieb sondern auch angefangen hatte die Vorzüge der Muggel zu entdecken (immerhin war er in einem MUGGEL-Waisenhaus aufgewachsen und wusste sehr wohl was eine Pistole war) schien der alte Sack erst recht nicht zu checken.

Aber gut, mit hundert fünfzig Jahren muss ja mal irgendwann das Gehirn einrosten.

Damit standen sie schon einmal alleine da und ohne Unterstützung. Wenn man etwas gemacht haben wollte dann war es schließlich immer besser es selbst zu machen.

Problem Nummer 2 war Voldys neue Vorliebe für Muggelspielzeug. Also alles was ein großes Kind, wie Tom eins war, glücklich machte.

Kameras, Laserschranken, Stacheldraht, Bewegungsmelder, Schwere Waffen, etc etc.

Nach einigen Weiteren Aufklärungsmissionen war das gesamte Gebiet des Manors erkundet worden und das Briefing für die letzte große Schlacht konnte stattfinden.

„Ok, Leute. Ihr wisst alle dass wir vor einigen Tagen Tommy Boy's Headquarter ausfindig machen konnten. Wir haben diesen Krieg zwar nicht angefangen, aber wir werden ihn Gott verdammt noch mal zu Ende bringen. Vorher gibt es da aber noch ein paar Probleme." Begann Harry die Missionsbesprechung. „Luna?"

Luna stand auf und begab sich vor das kleine Publikum um die Computer Graphiken abzuspielen und die Mitglieder des Dark Star Kommandos einzuweisen.

Als erstes erschien eine 3D Rasterzeichnung eines großen Gebäudes und Luna begann zu reden.

„Also, nachdem Ginny mir die genaue Position des Manors gegeben hat, habe ich mich in den Zentralcomputer der National Security Agency oder auch NSA der Amerikaner eingehackt und das ganze Gebiet mit Hochauflösenden Bild, Infrarot, EM und geographischen Tiefenscans ausspioniert."

Hier ließ sie ihren Freunden und Kollegen kurz Zeit um sich das Gebiet etwas genauer anzuschauen, bevor sie weitermachte.

„Einige weitere Scans vor Ort mit einiger Entfernung zum Manor, einige weitere Hackangriffe auf das Zentrale Sicherheitssystem des Manors und weitere Aufklärungsflüge von Ginny haben uns dann genug Informationen geliefert um einen Sicherheitsbericht anzufertigen. Neville kann euch dazu mehr sagen."

Damit stand Neville auf und begab sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Bildschirms von Luna.

„Unseren Auswertungen zufolge werden wir keine Chance haben über den Landweg an das Manor heranzukommen. Als erstes haben wir einen Zaun der unter Hochspannung steht. Solange ihr nicht bei einer Spannung von 1.000.000 Volt geröstet werden wollt, sollten wir den lieber umgehen.

„Als nächstes sind in dem ganze Gebiet M16 AP-Splitterspringminen, Bewegungsmelder und Überwachungskameras installiert an denen wir vorbei kommen müssten. Und im Haus wird's dann richtig lustig.

„Dort haben wir sowohl Todesser, wobei dir auch das Gelände patrouillieren, Laserschranken, Bewegungsmelder und abermals Kameras. Magnetisch verschlossene Türen mit doppelt gesicherter Energieversorgung die wir nicht mit Magie öffnen können und Infrarotdetektoren in den Lüftungsschächten."

Während des Vortrags hatte Luna die jeweiligen Sicherheitsanlagen angezeigt und übernahm an dieser Stelle wieder.

„Mit anderen Worten: Das Haus ist eine verdammte Festung. Ein Frontalangriff würde total in die Hose gehen und da Voldemort sicher auch noch Fleischfressende-Schlammbeutler und Triefnäsige-Strahlenfüchse auf dem Grundstück zur Verstärkung hält können wir maximal 2-Personen-Teams bilden."

„Also wir machen folgendes..."

„Zieh, zieh, zieh."

Diese verdammten Todesser. Jetzt haben die schon wieder den Gemeinschaftsbong kaputt gemacht und so zu wie die sind haben sie nur noch eins im Kopf. KIFFEN bis der Arzt kommt. Nix von wegen Reparo Zauber. Die könnten in dem Zustand noch nicht mal das eine Ende eines Zauberstabs vom anderen Unterscheiden.

Und jetzt haben die auch noch SEIN schönes Aquarium in einen BONG verwandelt. Könnt ihr euch SOWAS vorstellen? Nein sicher nicht. Wobei... es sah schon lustig aus als der Kugelfisch durch die Blasen geschwommen ist, sich dabei aufgepumpt hat und jetzt an der Wasseroberfläche Rauchringe in die Luft blies.

Mein Gott die lassen sich sogar von einem FISCH unter den Tisch kiffen. Da wird man echt wahnsinnig. Und bei Wahnsinn hilft nur eins.

„Boa, geiles Zeuch."

Nach dem Vorfall mit dem Aquarium hatte sich Tom Riddle, der gefürchtetste Kiffer der Welt in seine Folterkammer zurückgezogen.

Warum musste er aber auch den Stoff aus Amsterdamm sofort ins Lager bringen? Dann wäre er jetzt sicher nicht so mies drauf.

Na ja. Da das Gras bereits wieder anfing zu wirken und sein Gehirn sich mal wieder auf einen Abstecher ins Nirvana machte, konnten ihn diese Inkompetenten Idioten schon wieder gar nicht mehr stören.

Wenn Bella und Lucius bloß noch aufhören würden sich über die ach so tollen Witze von irgend so nem Captain Jack Sparrow lustig zu machen wäre die Welt perfekt.

Captain? Ich seh da nur ne verqualmte alte Raufasertapete.

Im Raum der Wünsche hingegen wurde gerade das Briefing, für den heutigen und vielleicht auch letzten Einsatz des Dark Star Teams, beendet.

„Ok, Leute ihr habt eine viertel Stunde um eure Ausrüstung zu überprüfen und anzulegen. Dann geht's los. Und Neville, pass auf, dass du mit deinen Ohren nicht wieder am Stacheldraht hängen bleibst wie beim letzte Mal. Der Startbefehl für die Operation lautet Ireen."

Eine Viertel Stunde später, verschwand das halbe Team, in einem Strudel aus Farben und landete unsanft einige hundert Meter von einem Zaun entfernt zwischen Büschen und Bäumen.

Sofort wurde Deckung gesucht und nachdem keine Gefahr zu sehen war machten sich die dunklen Gestalten auf den Weg in Richtung Absperrung.

„Ok und jetzt?" fragte Hermine in ihr Mikrophon.

Im Hauptquartier überprüfte Luna derweil die Position der ersten Gruppe. „Also pass auf Hermine, der Elektrozaun ist mit Kabeln durchzogen um unseren Notfallplan ausführen zu können müsst ihr einige der Kabel mit Klemmen überbrücken und einen Teil des Zauns herausschneiden. Verstanden?"

„Ja, ich denke das kriegen wir hin." Schnell wurden die Kabel überbrückt und der Strom umgeleitet. Dann musste ein Segment aus dem Zaun herausgeschnitten werden.

Als Hermine fertig war und den abgetrennten Teil herausnehmen wollte fiel leider der Teil um, der stehen bleiben sollte. Ein Loch hatten sie damit aber zumindest schon einmal.

„Holly Sniper an Wolfshöhle, Ireen, ich wiederhole Ireen."

„Wolfshöhle an Holly Sniper, haben verstanden. Wolfshöhle an Dirty cargo, Ireen, wiederhole Ireen."

Zwei Minuten nach dem Startbefehl zischte ein (wohl gemerkt von unten) Nachtschwarzer fliegender Teppich durch die Wolken (da wo die Freiheit wohl grenzenlos ist), und zwei ebenfalls in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten sprangen von Bord, nachdem Ron den Startbefehl wiederholt hatte, als das Bord-GPS-System die Zielmarke erreichte.

Auf dem Dach des Manors, befanden sich zur selben Zeit zwei Todesser und hielten smaltalk, als plötzlich...

„Ok, Neville, Harry und Ginny sind unterwegs es wird Zeit, dass du die Todesser auf dem Dach ausschaltest." ließ sich Lunas klare Stimme in dem Modernen Funkgerät vernehmen.

Neville, der seit ihrer Ankunft seine Ausrüstung bereit gemacht hatte, richtete den Lauf seines L115A1 Sniper Gewehrs auf den Flachdach-Bereich des Manors und visierte einen der Todesser an.

Ein Glück, dass sie hier einen Hügel hatten, oder Harry und Ginny würden dem Feind direkt vor die Füße fallen.

Plopp. Der Schalldämpfer verwandelte den Schuss zu einem Flüstern, unhörbar für jemanden der nicht mit gespitzten Ohren höchstens zehn Meter vom Schützen entfernt stand.

„Was für eine Wunderbahre Nacht findest du nicht Lizzy?"

„Ich kann nicht atmen." Die Kugel von Neville hatte direkt ihre Luftröhre durchschlagen.

„Ja, ich selbst bin auch ein wenig nervös." Als er keine Antwort erhielt drehte sich der Todesser suchend zu seiner Kollegin um. „Lizzy... ? LIZZY!"

Sofort erschienen weitere Todesser und schauten auf die, auf einem einsamen Holzpfahl aufgespießte Todesserin herab, die den Weg bis zum Boden eher weniger heil überstanden hatte.

„Sir... der Holzpfahl, es ist ein Wunder, dass sie ihn erwischt hat..."

Plopp.

Plopp.

Plopp.

Plopp.

Vier Kugeln später waren die Todesser auf dem Dach des Manors ungefähr genau so tot wie die Fische in Tom Riddles Aquarium. Nur der Kugelfisch drehte seine inzwischen reichlich krummen Runden.

Fünfhundert Meter höher öffneten sich zwei absolut schwarze Gleitschirme und steuerten, dass inzwischen von Todessern gesäuberte Dach an.

Weitere drei Tausend Meter höher nahm Ron Kontakt mit der Kommandozentrale auf.

„Dirty Cargo an Wolfshöhle. Fracht abgesetzt, drehe um und fliege Treffpunkt eins an."

„Wolfshöhle verstanden, denk dran, dass du den Landepunkt tief anfliegst, damit du nicht mit den Fluppercuts zusammen stößt, Ronald."

Die Gleitschirme mit Harry und Ginny erreichten derweil ihr Ziel und landeten unbemerkt auf dem Dach des Manors.

„Hier Dark Leader, Treffpunkt zwei erreicht. Luna, Sicherheitssystem überbrücken."

„Geht klar Harry, die Kameras bekommen gleich eine Endlosschleife verpasst und die Bewegungsmelder schalt ich einfach ab, an den Lasern und IR-Sensoren müsst ihr aber anders vorbeikommen, das fällt auf wenn ich die einfach abschalte."

Während des Gesprächs hatten Harry und Ginny bereits ihre Gleitschirme zusammengepackt und in einem Lüftungsschacht versteckt. Die Todesser folgten sofort und auf die aufgespießte Todesserin wurde ein Notice-me-not-Charm gesprochen.

„Ginny, hier rüber. Mit dem Lüftungsschacht müssten wir eigentlich ein paar Stockwerke tief kommen und von da geht's dann weiter. Luna was kannst du uns über den Vertikalschacht auf dem Dach sagen?"

„Moment Harry," kurzes Tastentippen im Hintergrund, „ah hier ist er. Hmm, Laser-Gitter. Ich kann das System für etwa zehn Sekunden blocken, aber dann läuft die interne Selbstkontrolle und die Laser schalten sich selbst wieder an. Schafft ihr das?"

„Mädchen, ich bin CAPTAIN Harry Potter, klar soweit?"

„Ich sehe gar nicht euer Schiff „Captain". Ganz ehrlich mal Harry du schaust zu viele Action-Filme. Und jetzt gib mir das Seil und bring die Sicherungsanker an." schaltete Ginny sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Du lässt einem aber auch gar keinen Spaß, oder Ginny?"

„Nein!"

„Hmpf..."

Mit einem Laser wurde schnell die Entfernung zum Boden gemessen und das super-elastische Gummy-Stahl-Seil (ein Produkt der Zwillinge) auf die passende Länge gebracht.

Die Idee war, sich am Seil festzumachen, den Schacht hinunter zu springen, kurz vor dem Boden zum Stillstand zu kommen und und mit einer Miniladung Plastik-Sprengstoff das Seil wieder zu kappen.

„Ok fertig Luna."

„Vielleicht sollte ich euch noch sagen, dass euch da unten ein paar IR-Sensoren erwarten, Harry." Kam Lunas viel zu verträumte Stimme um der Situation angemessen zu sein.

„Na toll, kannst du uns das nicht früher sagen? Also gut. Wärmedämmzauber Ginny. Das Wird zwar ein wenig heiß da unten, aber so wie ich das sehe können wir wohl kaum etwas daran ändern."

Zwei Zauber später hatten Harry und Ginny sich magisch für Wärme versiegelt. Das hieß keine Wärme konnte dem Körper entweichen und so die Sensoren aktivieren. Das Problem dabei war das selbe mit dem auch Raumfahrer, die im freien Weltall arbeiteten, zu kämpfen hatten. Die Hitze wurde im Körper gespeichert und ab einem bestimmten Punkt fing das Blut an zu kochen. Das hieß die beiden mussten so schnell wie möglich aus dem Luftschacht raus.

„Ok, kann losgehn."

„Gut, ich deaktiviere die Laser in drei, zwei, eins, JETZT."

Gleichzeitig mit dem Jetzt sprangen zwei, mit einem Karabiner-Haken aneinander gedrahtete Personen in ein ziemlich dunkles Loch.

Mit einem dumpfen Fump landete Ronald Weasley mit seinem tiefergelegten Persia 2000 GT, mit Einhornmilch-Direkteinspritzer und sylischem Fuchsschwanz keine zehn Meter vom Treffpunkt eins entfernt und begann seine Ladung zu den anderen beiden Team-Mitgliedern zu schleppen.

„Ron, wie dämlich bist du eigentlich?" zischte Hermine als Ron sich näherte.

„Was denn?"

„Warum schleppst du den ganzen Kram? Bist du jetzt ein Zauberer oder nicht?"

„Oh..."

„Und vergiss nicht das Tarnnetz, pinkcamoflage ist nun wirklich nicht die richtige Farbe für getarnte Operationen."

Zurück bei Ginny ging gerade eine Minibombe am äußersten Ende des Gummiseils hoch.

Da die Wirkung durch einen Metallmantel nach innen gerichtet wurde war nicht viel mehr als ein Zischen zu hören, als das Gummi unter der enormen Hitze der Explosion schmolz-

Sofort schoss das Seil an den Köpfen der Teenager vorbei, als es sich in seine normale Form zurückverwandelte und schoss aus dem Schacht heraus.

Wenige Sekunden später flammten die roten Linien wieder auf und zeigten, dass das Lasergitter wieder aktiv war.

Schnell machten sich die beiden los und legten sich auf den Boden, um den Lüftungsschacht entlang zu krabbeln. Die Kommplette Dunkelheit konnte dabei nur durch die teuren Nachtsichtgeräte, die die beiden trugen verscheucht werden.

Während Neville weiter nach möglichen Gefahren suchte und aufpasste, dass das kleine Team am Rande des Manorgebietes nicht entdeckt wurde, baute Ron das Transportable Hellfire-System auf.

Eigentlich unpassend, da Hellfire für Helicopter-Launched-Fire-and-Forget-Weapon stand. Oder anders: Von Helikoptern aus abgefeuerte Selbstlenk-Waffe.

Natürlich wurde diese Hellfire nicht von einem Hubschrauber aus abgefeuert, hatte deutlich mehr Sprengkraft, da der Innenraum des Sprengkopfes magisch vergrößert wurde und war auch nicht selbstlenkend sondern musste von einem Laser ins Ziel gelenkt werden. In diesem Fall Hermines Job, wobei, die Rakete nur im Notfall benutzt werden sollte.

Zum einen, weil keiner den Tod von Ginny und Harry riskieren wollte, zum anderen weil jeder dieser Raketen 58.000 US-$ kostete.

„Ich glaub da vorne ist eine Klappe im Schacht Ginny."

„Wird auch Zeit ich ersticke hier noch."

An dem Gitter angekommen, nahm Harry es vorsichtig ab und legt es beiseite. Als nächstes kam der Sicherheitscheck, für den Raum darunter.

„Harry?"

„Herrentoilette, ein Todesser. Den schnapp ich mir."

Leise ließ sich Harry durch das Loch im Schacht gleiten und landete katzengleich auf dem Boden.

Seine Schall gedämpfte M-4 A1 mit Laserpointer, 1,5 Fach vergrößerndem Reflexvisir, Flashlight und Frontgriff auf den Todesser gerichtet sprach er ihn an.

„Boa, ey. Essen beim pinkeln, das ist ja eklig."

Geschockt drehte sich der Todesser, der mit einem Brötchen im Mund vor dem Urinal stand, um und seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Fit..." Kam der, durch das Brötchen, undeutliche Kommentar.

„Stimmt."

Fump.

Die Kugel durchschlug ohne weitere Probleme den Kopf des Todessers, ohne Hirn als Widerstand kein großes Problem, und hinterließ ein Loch und viel Blut an der Wand vor der er eben noch gestanden hatte.

Ginny hatte sich derweil bereits herunter bequemt und den Hitzeschild von sich und Harry genommen.

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt suchen wir nach Voldys Hanflager, installieren ein paar Brandbomben, nehmen uns den besten Stoff mit und bringen ein paar C4 Sprengsätze an den Hauptstrukturpunkten des Gebäudes an."

„Hey Harry," meldete sich Neville da zu Wort, „ wusstest du schon? Gefrorenes O-Saft-Konzentrat und Benzin zu gleichen Teilen gemischt gibt Napalm."

„Echt jetzt?"

„Was meinst du denn woraus ich deine Brandbomben hergestellt hab?"

„Ok, ich denke wir sollten weiter machen."

„Hey Luna wie sieht´s aus?" fragte Hermine.

„Im Westen nix Neues, Süße. Das Wärmebild vom NSA-Satelliten den ich gerade anzapfe zeigt zwar ne Menge Aktivität an, aber auf das ganze Gebiet verteilt, macht das gar nicht so viel. Bisher ist das Attack-Team zumindest noch keinen weiteren Todessern über den Weg gelaufen."

„Gut."

„Manno, die ganzen Snacks sind schon weg und ich schieb immer noch den fetten Hunger."

„Kannst du eigentlich auch an was anderes denken, als ans Essen, Ron?"

„Wie? Da gibt's noch was anderes?"

„Ich geb´s auf."

„Ok, Harry wo lang jetzt?"

„Ich würd sagen rechts, links, oder geradeaus."

„Gerade aus? Harry, geradeaus ist eine Wand!"

„Na und, lässt sich ändern? Nichts was eine Ladung C4 nicht lösen könnte."

„Witzbold, ich dachte wir wollten so lange wie möglich unentdeckt bleiben."

„Haste auch wieder recht, Gin. Also ich sag rechts."

„Und ich sag links."

„Dann müssen wir aus knobeln. Bei drei. Eins, zwei, drei. Ching, chang chong."

„Ha, gewonnen, Harry. Wir gehen rechts lang."

„Warte mal Ginny was solln das gewesen sein?"

„Na das ist das Obi-Hörnchen, das kann alles fressen, ist doch vom Baumarkt."

„Hmpf..."

„..."

„Ok, oh allwissende Luna wo geht's jetzt lang?"

„Warte kurz, Harry... also am besten ihr geht nach links. Wenn ihr in den Lagerbereich wollt müsst ihr zuerst das interne Alarmsystem abschalten. Auf das hab ich keinen Zugriff, da es nicht an das Internet angeschlossen ist. Dabei gibt es eine Kontrollstation im Sicherheitsbüro und eine in Voldy's Privaträumen. Wenn ihr da reingeht solltet ihr aber Kopfblasenzauber verwenden oder ihr seit schneller zu als wenn ihr Nevilles selbst angebautes Zeug rauchen würdet. Links geht's zum Sicherheitsbüro."

„Dank dir Luna."

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen Harry und Ginny am Sicherheitsbüro an. Ein kleiner Raum mit vielen Monitoren und zwei Todessern davor. Was eine Endlosschleife ist werden die kaum wissen und somit auch nicht merken, dass schon seit die Operation der Dark-Stars begonnen hat, jeder Monitor eine solche zeigt.

Mit Handzeichen gab Harry zu verstehen, dass er sich den hinteren vornehmen würde während Ginny sich um den vorderen kümmern sollte. Lautlos und völlig sauber.

Leise schlichen sich die beiden von hinten an ihre Opfer an und einer der Beiden hatte gerade noch eine Spiegelung seines Angreifers im Monitor gesehen, als sein Leben mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren KNACK, gleichzeitig mit dem seines Kollegen beendet wurde. Genickbruch. Einfach und effektiv. Vor allem da die beiden aussahen als würden sie nichts weiter als schlafen.

Das wirkliche Problem kam von hinten. Die beiden hatten gerade den ersten Teil des Sicherheitssystem abgeschaltet und waren auf den Gang hinaus getreten, als ihnen vier Todesser entgegenstanden. Und diese hier machten sich nicht viel aus Zauberstäben. Wieso auch wenn man Kalaschnikovs hatte?

Mit einer schnellen Rolle vorwärts wich Harry dem auf sich gerichteten Lauf aus, stand jetzt nur noch einen Meter entfernt und schlug mit der Hand seitlich auf das Gewehr.

Das machte daraufhin eine Halbe Drehung und kam sicher mit dem Griff in Harrys Hand zum Stillstand.

Während Harry sich um seine Portion Todesser kümmerte wählte Ginny die direkte Angriffsmethode, lief auf den Todesser zu sprang mit einem Bein gegen die Brust, riss das andere Bein hoch und brachte es mit dem Kiefer des Mannes zur Kollision. Dass der Kiefer gebrochen war und der Todesser stöhnend zu Boden ging muss hier wohl nicht extra bemerkt werden.

Gleichzeitig war eine ihrer Hände zum Gürtel gefahren und hatte ein Wurfmesser gezogen, dass der zweite Todesser, der weiter hinten gestanden hatte, sobald die Bahn frei war und Ginny ihren Backflip beendet hatte, auch schon im Hals stecken hatte und Blut gurgeln zu Boden ging.

Harry hatte derweil den ersten Todesser als Schalldämpfer verwendet und Kiloweise Blei durch den ersten Todesser hindurch in den dahinter stehenden gepumpt.

Das ganze hatte keine fünf Sekunden gedauert und dennoch gab es wieder vier Todesser weniger die die Operation behindern konnten.

Nachdem die Todesser in einem nahen Besenschrank untergebracht waren und das Blut beseitigt war, ging es weiter.

Der Todesser mit dem gebrochenen Kiefer hatte sich übrigens noch eine Kugel aus Ginnys MP5SP5 eingefangen. (Die Waffe war, durch den integrierten Schalldämpfer so leise, dass das Klicken des Abzugs lauter war, als der eigentliche Schuss.)

Auf dem Weg zu Voldys Privaten Gemächern mussten Harry und Ginny immer wieder Todessern ausweichen und irgendwann beschlossen sie sogar das neueste Produkt der Zwillinge auszuprobieren da kein Durchkommen mehr war und in die Luftschächte wollten sie ganz bestimmt nicht noch mal. Mit dem Wärmeschild war das nach kürzester Zeit unerträglich.

Mit den Gecko-Legs konnten sie an der Decke den Korridor entlang kriechen und keiner der Todesser, die unter ihnen entlang liefen merkte etwas, da die Decke zu hoch und unbeleuchtet war.

Das nächste Problem war die Tür zu Vold's Räumen.

Erst mal wurde sie von Todessern bewacht, die einen Meter vor der Tür standen und dann konnten sie die Tür nicht einfach aufhexen, da das zu laut war.

Also zurück zum guten alten Dietrich. leise stieg Ginny mit ihren Gecko-Legs an der Tür hinab und machte sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen. Ein Alohomora hätte ein lautes Klicken des Schlosses zur Folge gehabt, selbst wenn man den Spruch ungesprochen ausführte. Äußerst unpraktisch wenn zwei Todesser keinen ganzen Meter von der Tür entfernt stehen und man sie nicht so ohne weiteres verschwinden lassen kann. Mit einem Dietrich hatte man diese Problem nicht.

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie es geschafft und die Tür schwang mit Harrys Hilfe nach innen. Dieser ließ sich leise zu Boden gleiten und half Ginny, die mit der Tür nach Innen geschwungen war von der Tür herunter und schloss sie schnell und leise.

Leider hatten sie die Kopfblasenzauber vergessen und der einzige Grund warum die Todesser vor der Tür nicht bemerkt hatten lag daran, dass ein Schild vor der Tür zu sein schien, der keine Gasförmigen Substanzen durch lies.

Die Beiden suchten schnell die Kontroll-Konsole für das Sicherheitssystem uns stürzten zum Fenster , nachdem sie es deaktiviert hatten. Frischluft, Literweise Frischluft. Den leichten Nebel der ihr Hirn zu durchziehen schien konnten weder Harry noch Ginny vertreiben und sie fühlten sich etwas unbeschwert, aber noch waren sie nicht von Voldys heimtückischen kleinen Fallen überlistet worden.

Hier half nur eins. Ab durchs Fenster.

„Heiliges Kanonenrohr, was machen die denn da?" fragte Neville plötzlich.

„Was ist denn, Neville?" fragte ihrerseits Hermine.

„Zweiter Stock, linker Flügel."

„Das sind doch Harry und Ginny, oder?"

„Aye! Ich frag mich nur gerade was die da machen, sehn aus als wären sie besoffen."

„Luna, kannst du uns sagen wo Harry und Ginny gerade waren?"

„Klar Hermine, die waren gerade bei Voldy im Schlafzimmer."

„Dann haben sie sicher die Kopfblasenzauber vergessen."

„Es scheint wohl so."

„Das ist der mit Abstand schlechteste Anführer den ich je gesehen habe."

„Halts Maul Ron." Kam es von Neville und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.

„Und jetzt Harry?" Durch die Tür schaffen wir es niemals.

„Enterhaken raus und ab aufs Dach Gin."

„Na wenn du meinst, Harry. Du bist der Boss."

Auf dem Dach angekommen begaben sich die beiden Kämpfer auf die andere Seite und seilten sich auf einen Balkon ab.

„Diamantzirkel, Gin."

„Hier."

Schnell hatten sie sich einen neuen Eingang geschaffen und begaben sich auf den Weg zu ihrem letzten Ziel.

Das Gras-Lager.

Der „Heu Speicher" wie Voldemort ihn nannte, war nur durch einen Eingang zu betreten und hier fingen die Probleme an.

Der gesamte Bereich war nämlich unabhängig vom Rest des Gebäudes. Kein Kabel führte hinein oder heraus. Der Strom kam von einem Magiespeicher, der die gespeicherte Magie, die ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe hinein pumpt direkt in Elektrische Energie umwandelt.

Voll aufgeladen halten die Reserven dann für ein gutes Jahr.

Der letzte Komplex befand sich zwanzig Meter unter dem Manor und das Sicherheitssystem war einzigartig.

Sagen wir einfach Fort Knox sieht dagegen aus wie ein von Amateuren abgesicherter Beton-Schuppen.

Hinunter führte ein Aufzug mit Scanner für Fingerabdrücke.

„Fertig Ginny?"

„Immer doch Harry."

„Luna, unser Funkkontakt bricht in ein paar Minuten ab. Drück uns die Daumen."

„Ja ja, mach ich. Lasst aber diesmal nicht zu viel mitgehen. Kiffen ist schlecht für die Gesundheit."

„Ja ich weiß Luna. Wenn man zu viel Kifft, wird man blöde und fängt an Dinge zu sehen."

„Und denkt an die Sexhotline."

„Werden wir ebenfalls machen Luna."

Als die beiden in der Ebene mit dem Lift angekommen waren, warteten sie.

Nicht lange und ein Todesser tauchte auf und ging an der Nische in der sie hockten vorbei.

Blitzschnell hatte Harry den Todesser von hinten geschnappt und zog ihn in ein nahe liegendes Büro.

„Was zum Henker wollt ihr und wer seit ihr?"

„Ruhe, ich stelle hier die Fragen und jetzt werden wir dich benutzen um in den Sicherheitstrakt zu kommen. Kein Grund zur Sorge, ein kleiner Schnitt in den Finger. Ein bisschen Blut. Und das wars schon."

„Ähm... Harry... ich glaub ich hab den Vielsafttrank vergessen." Gab Ginny zögern zu.

„Oh... Schätze es besteht Grund zur Sorge."

Knack (Genickbruch)

Schnipp Schnapp (Finger ab)

„Ok, kann losgehn."

Wenn man den Lift verließ kam man erst einmal in einen Sicherheitsraum, der von zwei Todessern bewacht wurde. Das war auch der letzte Raum der noch von der Außenwelt mit Energie versorgt wurde.

Als die Lifttür wenig später aufging, konnte der Wachhabende Todesser merkwürdigerweise keine Personen ausmachen. Unbemerkt vom Todesser rollte „Darwin", ein etwa Tennisball großer Roboter in den Raum und zündete die EMP-Sprengladung die er trug und alle Elektrischen Geräte schalteten ab.

Bevor die Tür sich wieder schließen konnte, ließen Ginny und Harry sich von der Decke herunter und begaben sich mit ihren Nachtsichtgeräten in den Raum.

Schnell hatten sie „Darwin" aufgesammelt und waren in den Gang zum Speicher eingedrungen.

Als das Licht wieder anging hatten die Beiden längst ein Poster, dass den Gang zeigte am Eingang eben jenes angebracht und ein paar Zauber gesprochen, um es echt genug wirken zu lassen.

Jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil. Mit einer Sofortbildkamera machte Harry ein Photo des Ganges und klebte es vor die Kamera, die den Gang überblickte. Dann kam das nächste Problem.

Der Gang war durch ein Lasergitter gesichert.

Ginny hatte leichtes Spiel, da sich in einen Falken verwandeln konnte und Harry, der mit einer Nebelbombe die Laser sichtbar machte, sie durch die Laser hindurch heben konnte.

Er selbst musste sich Stück für Stück vorarbeiten und dabei seine ganze Ausrüstung abnehmen und schrumpfen.

Durch eine Akrobatische Meisterleistung nach der Nächsten kämpfte er sich langsam durch das gefährliche Rote Netz, dass sich ihm drohend entgegen warf. Dabei musste er sich vorher Federleicht Hexen um die Druckplatten am Boden nicht auszulösen die sich über die gesamte Strecke des Lasergitters erstreckte. Bei einer Strecke von zehn Metern, bei der man keine hektischen Bewegungen machen durfte, da man sonst genug Wind verursachte um sich selbst in die Roten Strahlen zu pusten, kein leichtes Unterfangen.

Am Ende angekommen, kam es zur Tresortür.

Die Tür wurde durch ein doppeltes Anti-Magieschloss gesichert. Also wieder auf Muggelart, da allerdings beide Schlösser gleichzeitig gedreht werden musste, brauchten sie einen Telemetrischen Dietrich.

Dieser ahmte alle Bewegungen nach, die sein Gegenstück durch ging und simulierte somit den zweiten Schlüssel.

Da dies ein Sicherheitsschloss war, brauchte Ginny etwas länger, allerdings hatte sie auch schon angefangen, als Harry noch nicht ganz durch das Lasergitter durch war.

Die letzte Barriere bestand aus einer Reihe Titanstahl-Streben, die nur Voldemort selbst entfernen konnte.

Dachte er.

Das Problem ließ sich durch eine recht komplizierte, aber effektive Kombination aus Magie und Muggel-Technologie überwinden.

Während Ginny einen starken Schallschutzzauber wob, brachte Harry spezielle Sprengladungen an den Streben an. Diese bestanden aus einem Metall-U das mit Sprengstoff und einem Kupfer V gefüllt waren. Wobei die Spitze des V in der Mitte des Us lag und Halb hineinreichte. Die Enden des Vs trafen mit den Enden des Us zusammen.

Damit hatten sie einen wirkungsvollen Hohlladungssprengkörper, der den Titanstahl durchtrennen würde.

Als alles soweit war, vergewisserte sich Harry noch einmal, dass Ginny außerhalb der Gefahrenzone stand und zündete.

Mit einem RUMMS ging der Plastiksprengstoff los.

„Na Ginny, was sagst du?" fragte Harry als sie sich der Tresortür näherten und den Schaden begutachteten.

„Ähm... Sesam öffne dich vielleicht?"

„Öh, na ja. Ja. Wieso nicht." stotterte der berühmte Junge-der-lebt, als Ginny ihn total aus der Bahn warf.

Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabs öffnete Harry den Tresor endgültig und sie traten ein.

Der Anblick war unglaublich. Kisten über Kisten und Berge von feinstem Marihuana.

Der Geruch allein war schon fast zu viel.

Aber man war ja nicht da um Urlaub zu machen oder sich die Sehenswürdigkeiten anzusehen.

Das Zeug musste WEG.

Ein solcher Schlag gegen Voldemort würde ihn ganz sicher um den Verstand bringen und der Krieg währe gewonnen.

Dafür gab es nur zwei Dinge. Brandbomben und Krügonit.

Das Krügonit war eigentlich zur Maulwurfsbekämpfung und obwohl Harry keinen Maulwurf in seinem Team hatte, hatte er sich ein Riesenpacken von Neville herstellen lassen.

Alles was man machen musste, war den Feststoff in Wasser geben und ein schweres, brennbares Gas entstand.

Mit den Brandbomben zusammen würde das ein hübsches Feuerwerk geben, dass das Gras mit vollkommener Sicherheit vernichten würde.

Also verteilten sie die Ladungen und kippten zuletzt Wasser aus den Feldflaschen, die genau wie die Magazine der Waffen magisch vergrößert wurden in einen zuvor geschrumpften Eimer und verließen schnell den Tresor, da das Gas nicht ganz gesund war.

Dann wurde noch der Tresor geschlossen und Harry brachte einen Elektroschocker an der Tür an.

Sollte jemand den Tresor öffnen, bevor die Timer der Brandbomben abgelaufen waren, würde der Schocker losgehen und das Gas im Tresor entzünden.

Doppelt genäht hält schließlich besser als einfach genäht und einen Fehler konnte man sich hier nicht erlauben, da man nur einmal im Leben eine solche Chance bekam.

So langsam wurde es Zeit zu verschwinden.

Wieder durch das Lasergitter, über die Druckplatten und am Poster angekommen (Harry hatte seine Ausrüstung wieder angelegt), mussten sie durch den Sicherheitsraum.

Der Grund warum sie den Todesser vorhin am Leben gelassen hatten war einfach der, dass sie den Funkverkehr im Manor Tagelang abgehört hatten und erkennen mussten, dass vor allem von hier unten gerne Sexhotlines in Timbuktu angerufen wurden. Was sollte man auch anderes machen wenn man nichts weiter zu tun hatte als auf den Stoff des Dunklen Lords aufzupassen. Und die anderen Todesser machten sich dann einen Spaß daraus die Leitung anzuzapfen.

Diesmal hingegen hieß es einfach: Rambo-Modus einschalten und ab durch die Mitte.

Eine Kugel später verteilte sich die Gehirnmasse des Todessers auf dem Fussboden und Harry und Ginny bestiegen den Aufzug.

„Wolfshöhle für Dark Leader bitte kommen... Wolfshöhle für Dark Leader bitte kommen... Ich geb´s auf, Hermine die sind jetzt schon mehr als eine Stunde da unten. So langsam müssten die doch mal fertig sein."

„Abwarten und Tee trinken, was anderes können wir nicht machen Luna."

„Dark Leader an Dark Star. Könnt ihr mich hören?"

„Harry bist du das?" fragte Hermine, die auf einmal wieder hellwach war.

„Klar bin ich das Hermine, was denkst du denn?"

„Was ich denke? Ich denke, ihr wart viel zu lange da unten um einfach nur ein paar Bomben anzubringen. Wie viele Joints habt ihr euch durchgezogen und wehe ich erfahre, das ihr noch ganz andere Sachen da unten gemacht habt. Du bist immer noch MEIN Freund Harry." keifte Hermine fast schon.

„Hey, jetzt reg dich mal ab, Hermine. Wir hatten halt ein paar Probleme ok?"

„Ich glaub wir haben noch ganz andere Probleme Harry." sagte Ginny, als sie ihn auf die zwei Dutzend Todesser aufmerksam machte, die bis an die Zähne bewaffnet auf sie zumarschierten.

„Fuck. Wo kommen die denn auf einmal her."

„Frag nicht Harry, RENN."

Und damit brach das Chaos aus.

Scheinbar hatte jemand die Sicherheitszentrale gecheckt und die toten Todesser gesehen, oder sie hatten sonst wie von der Operation Wind bekommen und mal kurz entschieden, Voldemort zu fragen was denn zu tun wäre, denn der befand sich ebenfalls unter den vielen Todessern und hatte genug lebendige Schutzschilde um sich herum, um effektiv gegen einen Angriff geschützt zu sein.

Da half nur eins. Rennen, denn so gut das Dark Star Team auch war und wie gut seine Ausrüstung. Ein Head Shot durch eine Kalaschnikov wäre auch für Harry und Co tödlich.

Also ab durch die Mitte, linker Gang, rechts abbiegen, durch die nächste Tür, wieder rechts, einmal links und ab in die Fahrzeughalle.

Fahrzeughalle?

„Luna, wie weit bist du mit den Minen? Ich glaub die werden bald ziemlich hinderlich sein."

„Bin fast fertig. „Merv" muss nur noch ein halbes Dutzend Minen präparieren."

Während der ganzen Zeit als Ginny und Harry im Speicher waren hatte Luna mit einem kleinen Quatrocopter, eine kleine Drohne mit vier Rotoren, Druckladungen an den Minen angebracht um sie schnell aus dem Weg räumen zu könnten sollte es nötig sein.

Die Ladungen erzeugten durch eine kleine Sprengladung genug Rückschlag, der in den Boden geleitet wurde und somit Druck auf die Minen erzeugte, um sie zur Detonation zu bringen.

„Heilige Scheiße ich dachte das hier sollte ein Trainingsraum sein Ginny."

„Woher soll ich denn wissen, das Voldy sich nen Panzer zulegt Harry? Für mich sah das von außen wie eine Sporthalle aus, als ich die Aufklärung übernommen habe."

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Modell?"

„Leopard II A4 oder5 würd ich sagen."

„ Ok, dann Plan B, Ginny, komm schon wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Tommy Boy dürfte jeden Moment hier sein."

„Harry was zum Henker ist denn Plan B?"

„Mein Gott Ginny, das kann doch nicht wahr sein, hörst du bei den Einsatzbesprechungen denn nie zu?"

„Was ist denn bitte Plan B?"

„Kein Plan Hermine, echt mal. Luna, klär uns Unwissende mal bitte auf."

„Ich kann nichts über einen Plan B finden Nev, tut mir echt leid."

„Wo zur Hölle sind die, Dolohow?"

„Ich, Ich weiß nicht mein Meister. Ich..."

„CRUCIO." Nachdem Voldemort den Fluch wieder von Dolohow genommen hatte fragte er ihn noch mal.

„Vielleicht sind sie in der Fahrzeughalle, mein Lord." presste Dolohow, soeben degradierter Todesser, mühsam hervor, als er sich auf die Beine zurück kämpfte.

„Sucht sie ihr verdammtes Pack von Undankbaren."

Sofort machten sich die Todesser auf den weg, denn keiner wollte den Zorn des dunklen Lords abkriegen. Erst recht nicht wenn er gerade beim Kiffen gestört wurde.

In der Halle hatten Harry und Ginny derweil den besten Kampfpanzer der Welt bestiegen und ließen ihn gerade warm laufen, als die Todessergruppe, die sich bereits auf eine stattliche Zahl von fünfzig Mann erweitert hatte mit lautem Kampfgebrüll herein stürzte, verstummte, als sie stehen blieb und mit panischem Gekreische die Halle wieder verließ, denn Harry hatte gerade angefangen das Hauptgeschütz kennen und lieben zu lernen.

Nur liefen die Todesser gerade vom Regen in die Traufe, denn in diesem Moment entschied Vomdemort die Ecke des Korridors zu umrunden.

„Was ist hier los? Fünfzig Mann rennen vor einem Schuljungen und seiner Freundin weg? Seit ihr Männer oder Memmen? Zurück zum Angriff und wagt es JA nicht..."

BUMM

„Was zur Hölle?"

„Mein Lord die haben einen Panzer."

„Dann schnappt euch gefälligst auch einen."

„Ja wohl mein Lord."

Derweil hatten Harry und Ginny sich bereits einen Weg ins Freie geschossen. Oder wie Harry kurz vorher meinte als er den Knopf zum betätigen des Kanone fand: „Hey Gin, ich glaub ich hab den Türöffner gefunden."

Natürlich blieb das auch dem restlichen Team nicht verborgen, da die halbe Mauer der Halle in seine Bestandteile zerfiel.

„Luna, ich glaube so langsam brauchen wir echt mal deinen kleinen Minenbeseitiger. Wir sind hier unten bereits abreise bereit."

„Gut ich bin gerade fertig geworden. Habt ihr genug Abstand zu den Minen?"

„Ja und jetz laber nicht sondern mach."

„Ok, here we go."

Klink, WAMM.

Mit einem mal wurden mehrere hundert Kilo TNT in die Luft gejagt, als Luna die Sprengladungen über den Minen zündete.

Damit war zumindest der Fluchtweg schon mal offen. Das nächste Problem bestand in den beiden, mit Raketen bestückten, Marder Schützenpanzern, dem Leopard II A5 MBT (Main Battle Tank/Haupt Gefechts Panzer) und den vier, ebenfalls mit Panzerfäusten ausgerüsteten HUMVEEs.

Während Harry versuchte das Bordgeschütz dafür zu verwenden, wofür es gebaut wurde, versuchte Ginny das Fahrzeug unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was bei einem sechzig Tonnen schweren Kampfpanzer zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz so einfach war. Vor allem wenn man nie zuvor in einem gesessen hatte.

„Heilige Sch..."

„Neville!"

„Was denn, ist doch war? Da unten bricht gleich die Hölle los, das schwör ich dir. So wie ich Harry kenne steht hier in ein paar Minuten kein Grashalm mehr."

Um die Aussage zu untermalen gab der erste Panzer, in diesem Fall Harrys, den ersten Schuss ab.

„Und da fällt auch schon der Startschuss für unsere Diesjährige Panzerrally: „Schutt und Asche"." kommentierte Ron das Geschehen. „Derzeit führend ist der Leo II von unserem Champion Harry Potter, der mit seiner Besatzung bestehend aus Ginny Weasley und seinem immer währenden Charme, der schon so manches Mädchen schwach gemacht hatte, nicht das er so einfach zu erkaufen wäre, ein gutes Tempo vorlegt. Dicht auf den Fersen haben wir die beiden Marder Schützenpanzer, die mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit bestechen, in Sachen Feuerkraft allerdings nicht mithalten können. Und zu guter Letzt die fünf Schwarz angestrichenen Kampfjeeps vom Typ HUMVEE. Ein sehr schnelles und Gelände gängiges Angriffs- und Patrouillen-Fahrzeug. Mit der nur moderat vorhandenen Panzerung ein schlechter Gegner für jede Art von schwer bewaffnetem Angriffs-Fahrzeug."

Ginny und Harry, die ihre Funkgeräte nur auf internen Teamspeak geschaltet hatten um nur per Notfrequenz erreichbar zu sein und nicht jeden Müll der besprochen wurde mit anhören zu müssen, bekamen natürlich nichts mit von Ron´s Anfall an Langeweile, die ihn zu dieser doch recht fragwürdigen Live-Reportage verleitete.

„HUMVEE auf sechs Uhr. Den hab ich."

Klick. Bumm.

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit von etwa 1700 Metern in der Sekunde schlug das DM53 Wuchtgeschoss in den Kampfjeep ein und zerschredderte ihn förmlich.

„Ouuu, und hier haben wir die ersten Verlierer. Da scheint der führende Champion wohl seine ersten Konkurrenten mit einem Panzergeschoss ausgeschaltet zu haben. Da hilft auch aussteigen und schieben nichts mehr. Die restlichen Teilnehmer scheinen den Verlust eines Mitspielers noch nicht so wirklich mitbekommen zu haben, aber was noch nicht ist kann ja noch kommen."

„Neville wir müssen, die Hellfire gegen eine nicht modifizierte austauschen um Harry helfen zu können."

„Bin schon dabei."

„Marder im Visier."

„Schalt ihn aus."

„Und da haben wir auch schon den zweiten Verlierer am Straßenrand stehen, oder? Nein scheinbar doch nicht. Der Marder scheint seinen Geschützturm verloren zu haben aber noch fähr..." An dieser Stelle wurde Ron unterbrochen, als der Marder nach einer Explosion stehen blieb und Schwarzer Rauch aus Inneren herausquoll. Scheinbar hatte der Treffer des Leopard, Sekundärfeuer ausgelöst.

„Ahh nun gut, Lagerfeuerromantik am brennenden Motor ist doch auch etwas schönes. Aber noch ist die Rally nicht beendet und schon schiebt sich ein neuer Gegner in den Vordergrund.

Während die Nachfolgenden Fahrzeuge damit beschäftigt zu sein scheinen, an dem Wrack ihres Mitspielers vorbei zu kommen, scheinen der zweite Marder und auch der Leopard die Waffenkontrolle gefunden zu haben, auch wenn sie noch ein wenig mit dem Zielen üben müssen. Die Zuschauertribünen füllen sich auch so langsam mit den vielen begeisterten Fans die dieser Sportart frönen und verfolgen das Spektakel."

„Was? Neville wovon labert der da?"

„Oh... eh... Scheiße. Ich glaub die kriegen Besuch."

„Wo?"

„Das Manor." War alles was Neville sagte.

Hermine die gerade die Zieleinrichtung auf den zweiten Panzer ausrichten wollte, schwenkte das Gerät herum und erkannte sofort die Todesser die sich auf dem Dach des Gebäudes versammelt hatten.

„Shit."

„Nach links Ginny, nach links."

„Ich mach ja schon so schnell ich kann."

Bumm.

„Wow, das war knapp."

„Schieß verdammt noch mal zurück Harry."

„Ja SIR."

„Und wieder ein Schuss ins blaue, durch das zur Zeit dritt platzierte Team, in dem Marder Schützenpanzer. Die werden wohl ein wenig brauchen um ihren Raketenwerfer nachzuladen. Und da kommt auch schon der Gegenschlag durch das Leader-Team. Ohh, das hat weh getan. Ein Volltreffer mitten in die Panzerwanne. Damit bleiben noch ein ganzes Geschwader HUMVEEs und ein zweiter Kampfpanzer über. Um ihre Chancen zu erhöhen scheinen sich die HUMVEEs zu einem lockeren Jagdverband zusammengeschlossen zu haben und decken den führenden Leopardpanzer mit Raketen ein. Schlechter Plan, würde ich sagen, da der Angriffswinkel doch sehr zu wünschen übrig lässt. Und verdaaaammt, da zischt doch eine Rakete direkt auf die Tribüne zu und...? Glück gehabt. ein paar von unseren treuen Sportfans werden wohl ohne Haare nach Hause fahren, aber dieses unglaubliche Event scheint es ihnen wert zu sein. Und wieder geht eines der Fahrzeuge in intensivem MG-Feuer unter. Mit einer halben Tonne Blei im Motorblock scheint das Fahrzeug nicht länger gewillt an dem Rennen teil zu nehmen und auch der Hintermann entscheidet sich eher für die Freestyledisziplin, als er mit einer gekonnten Linksdrehung, die Sprungschanze, die sein Vordermann freundlicher Weise abgibt verlässt. Mit der Landung auf dem Dach lässt sich allerdings leider kein Blumentopf gewinnen. Doch was ist das? Fremdeinwirkung ich sehe es ganz genau, da hat es doch jemand gewagt dem führenden Team durch eine Panzerabwehrrakete einen Vorteil zu verschaffen und den nachfolgenden Panzer zu zerstören."

„Volltreffer, Hermine, der bewegt sich kein Stück mehr so wie's aussieht." Lobte Neville als er durch sein Zielfernrohr blickte.

„One down, two to go."

„Ok, Gin wir haben nur noch zwei Kampfjeeds am Arsch kleben, den anderen Panzer hat ne Rakete erwischt. Jetzt nach recht und den Hang hinauf."

„Na dann sorg mal schön dafür, dass wir die restlichen Kletten auch noch los werden."

„Zeit das dicke Geschütz herauszuholen Neville."

„Jo hast recht."

Glücklicherweise hatte Neville auch sein AS50 Sniper Gewehr mit fünfziger Kaliber dabei und aufgebaut, so musste er nur schnell die Position wechseln und war feuerbereit.

„HUMVEE im Visier, das wird n schöner Schuss durch den Motorblock, Hermine."

„HUMVEE im Visier, das wird n schöner Schuss durch den Motorblock, Gin."

Bumm.

BUMM.

Plötzlich standen auch die letzten beiden HUMVEEs und bewegten sich nicht mehr. Der eine hatte nur ein kleines Loch im Kühlergrill, der andere hatte überhaupt keinen Kühlergrill mehr, sowie auch sonst keine Frontsektion wo einmal der Motor gewesen war.

„Und das Spiel ist aus. Hier haben wir einen eindeutigen Gewinner, da die Konkurrenz doch geradewegs auf der Strecke geblieben ist. Gegen den führenden Champion und seine kraftstrotzende Crew hat in der Schwergewichtsliga der Crashcar-rally halt keiner eine Chance. Heute sind doch wieder ordentlich die Fetzen geflogen und die Menge ist hellauf begeistert. Damit gebe ich ab ins Studio und wünsche allen Zuhörern einen schönen erlebnisreichen Tag. Direkt aus Voldy Manor berichtete Ronald Weasley. Ich danke ihnen."

„Ok Ausrüstung zusammenpacken und dann nichts wie weg hier."

„Alles in Ordung bei dir Gin?"

„Könnt mir nicht besser gehen, ich galub ich sehe Ron da oben in der Baumgruppe stehen, in einer Minute sind wir da und wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind werd ich erst mal ein schönes langes Bad nehmen."

Fünf Minuten später startete ein tiefergelgter Persia 2000 GT mit Einhornmilch-Direkteinspritzer, mit fünf kampferprobten Teenagern, in den beginnenden Sonnenaufgang.

Als sie gerade ein paar Minuten geflogen waren, fragte Hermine, die sich an Harry gekuschelt hatte: „Woher wissen wir eigentlich, dass wir Voldys Drogen vernichtet haben?"

**KAWUMM**

Als sie zurück schauten sahen sie wie der mittlere Teil, des Manors in einem gewaltigen Feuerball verging.

„Frage beantwortet?" Stellte Harry die Gegenfrage sanft, als sie den Blick wieder in Flugrichtung wandten.

„Ja, ich glaube mit einer solch ausdrucksstarken Antwort kann ich leben." Und sie kuschelte sich wieder fest an ihren Freund.

Zumindest das restliche Jahr dürfte endlich einmal normal verlaufen.

_So und jetzt schnell Kommis schreiben, wo der Knopf ist wisst ihr ja._

_Das heißt natürlich wenn ihr ihn noch trefft._


End file.
